percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Moonlight
Swoons dramatically- I love romance novels. And the Stolls are soo hot, ROFL. --Sparrowsong 00:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) lol, I felt they needed romance in their life XD -Leafwhisker 00:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Some people pair them with Katie Gardner, but I think thats too weird (yeah, my keyboards still broken). I like to pair them with OCs, personally. Sort of like this one. I have this idea for a ConnorxOCxTravis story (like, they both have feelings for her and she only likes one of them). Do you think that sounds interesting. --Sparrowsong 00:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Darn, it wont let me do question marks either. Who invented keyboards, anyway! Looks like you really liked my idea :). I like your story, but I would have appreciated it if you had asked before you used my idea. Dont get me wrong, Im not really mad or anything, but I have met people that are so protective over their story ideas that they threaten to sue you if your story is remotely similar to theirs (i.e. accusing a Little Mermaid story of plaigarising a Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch just because they both involve mermaids). Just thought I would warn you, because there are nasty flamers out there. --Sparrowsong 01:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I didn't use ur idea, I typed that part before I read ur comment after mine, looks like we were thinking the same thing. I thought they should fight about Elle which would be awesome! I love siblings fighting each other! XD Don't ask why. -Leafwhisker 02:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Elle reminds me of April Wilson. --Sparrowsong 03:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) How so? The fact that they both are in love with sons of Hermes or a different reason? -Leafwhisker 03:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Being in love with sons of Hermes, plus their personalities are kinda similar. They have a lot of the same quirks, I think (i.e. the fact that both of them blush a lot). --Sparrowsong 05:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You seem to like my pregnancy idea, I hope you continue this soon :). Now for some CC... Elle's personality needs to be developed more. Right now, she's a bit of a valley girl and not that likable. Try giving her a flaw or some interesting quirk. For example, in The Life of Ivy Katz, Ivy has erythryphobia (fear of the color red). Though it hasn't been mentioned, it will give her a disadvantage. She won't be able to play capture the flag because the flag is red, and she doesn't like to swordfight in case someone gets hurt, because blood is red. Travis and Connor are slightly OOC. I don't think most people would be madly in love with someone and kiss them after knowing them for one day, even if her mom was Aphrodite. Please don't be offended, Ava. I'm just trying to help you improve your writing :). Sparrowsong 05:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll continue this for you if you want. I have an idea for a very interesting plot twist. Sparrowsong 16:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can continue this. -Leafwhisker 21:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) XD The Paravis made me LOL so hard. But Percy tanned skin, just a little CC. Oh my gods, I cannot get over that scene with Travis and Percy. TATN / Thalia! 03:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I have to do a RR. Sparrowsong 03:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You mean an RR? Hellz yes, Kate. TATN / Thalia! 03:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, that was a mistake. Sparrowsong 03:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I nearly do it all the time. Man that'll be hot! TATN / Thalia! 03:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, I'm too lazy right now. You can do it after the Adrastuke if you want. Sparrowsong 03:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ':'c Will you please do it? My writing is childish compared to yours. I write too freely. TATN / Thalia! 03:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It's not. Sure, I'll do it when I'm in the mood XD. What should I work on, in the meantime? Sparrowsong 03:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... If you feel up to it, maybe WSIE? I love how we bother each other about it so much... Or maybe LID? TATN / Thalia! 03:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Same XD. I've got a little bit of WB on those. What else have I got that's decent? Sparrowsong 04:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It's so hilarious. Ummm..... OAPAAP? Ummm....Dark Secrets? TATN / Thalia! 04:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You should work on Echoes in the Night, I want to know what happens soo bad! ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 04:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) '*jumps up and down* YAY! Gods, I'm so immature. XD Please make a sequel, pwetty pwese? -Leafwhisker 03:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I will. The story isn't quite finished yet, though. There will be an epilogue from one of the brothers' POV. And then there will be a sequel about Jenna. I'm making her character page right now. Immediately after that, I'm doing the epilogue. Did this turn out good in your opinion? Should I change anything else? Sparrowsong 03:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) It. Was. Great. =D I wouldn't change a thing. I'm gonna update LItF now. -Leafwhisker 03:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. What's that again? Sorry, I'm having an idiot day. Sparrowsong 03:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Look Into the Future, I'll do two chapters, maybe. -Leafwhisker 03:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Which Pairing Do you like the best? Ellnnor (ElleXConnor) Ellis (ElleXTravis) Ellrcy (ElleXPercy) Is the story good so far? Yes No